


2.2

by rrzodg



Category: Samo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrzodg/pseuds/rrzodg
Kudos: 14





	2.2

抢走最后一颗芦荟粒之后，光秃秃的酸奶对纱夏不再具有诱惑力，她挪回沙发的角落里继续玩手机。

桃晃了晃因逐渐升温而口感稀薄的酸奶，沾上口红的勺子在乳白色液体里搅起粉红漩涡，他拨开勺柄，用食指将它固定在酸奶盒的一边，仰着脑袋将剩下的酸奶一口气喝光，随手把空盒子丢进脚边的废纸篓里，准备离开纱夏的房间。

“桃要去哪里？”

比纱夏脱口而出的问话更早落在桃身上的，是她突然架在他腿上将他压回沙发里的双腿。

“睡觉。”桃回答，以并不坚定的语气。他注意到纱夏纤细的小腿上鼓起了几道红色细痕，大概是穿过河滩时被什么野草刮伤而留下，那些微微发肿的红痕出现在她娇嫩的肌肤上，看起来是那样性感。

“不行。”纱夏放下手机。

“为什么？”桃问。他们都漫不经心。

“因为…因为我觉得你不想睡觉。”纱夏说。

“我现在就睡给你看。”桃闭上眼睛。

纱夏抿唇一笑，讨厌的数学题她想到头痛也只能想出一种解法，但对付欠揍的男朋友，办法永远比问题多。她屈起腿，白皙的裸足落在桃的下腹，如同幼猫踩奶一般亲昵自然，轻轻压迫着在短裤下浮现出轮廓的性器。

血液在被泵出心脏之后南辕北辙，往上涌的害得桃面红耳热，冲向下的更让他备受煎熬，桃握紧纱夏的脚踝，却没有力气将她的腿挪开，最后只好投降似的垂下脑袋，额头抵在她膝盖上无赖般磨蹭。

“桃现在是在撒娇吧？”纱夏笑嘻嘻地搂住桃的脖颈，桃抬起头，她便和他脸贴着脸，他肌肤上细小绒毛的触感就像一颗真正的白桃，去想象在皮薄汁多的桃子上狠狠咬上一口的痛快感觉，反而更令她口干舌燥。

纱夏盯住桃的眼睛，舌尖在唇角轻轻掠过，桃垂下眼角，很是识趣地凑上前亲吻她湿润的红唇。

纱夏很乐意接受，但那不代表这一次她也会交出主动权，她暂时温驯地迎合着桃的吻，屈起的指尖勾住他的衣领，半是引诱半是强迫地让桃倾身向前，当她敏锐地觉察到他的重心正摇摇欲坠时，她猛地推开他。

桃猝不及防地倒在沙发上，在他还没弄清楚发生了什么事之前，纱夏已经翻身骑在他腰间，正不怀好意地冲他坏笑着，只差一把皮鞭，她就能扮演刚驯化了一匹野马的牛仔女郎。

无论是随着她呼吸而起伏的胸脯，还是夹紧他侧肋的细白大腿，亦或者是她将领口宽松的上衣拉扯到一边，露出一截雪白细腻的臂膀，还慷慨地附赠一记多情的眼神，展露在桃眼前的一切，都在肆无忌惮地刺激着他的神经。

纱夏在空中捉住桃抬起的手与他十指相扣，压在他鲜红的耳根边，一边甜甜地喊着桃的小名，一边轻刮他鼻梁上隆起的驼峰。

桃试图偏过脸躲开纱夏的骚扰，她遂了他的心愿，转而吻起他的脖子，连舔带咬地弄湿桃的喉结和锁骨，这份难以自持的热情很难不让桃回想起每天放学回家时会扑到他腿上的三只狗狗。

但是狗狗不会对桃这样，咬住他运动短裤的抽绳扯松，伸出爪子扒拉下他的裤子，这样的事唯独只有趴在他腿上这只同样是犬科动物却聪明得多的狐狸才办得出。

桃不擅长说谎，尤其是自我蒙骗，他清楚自己有多喜欢纱夏的吻散落在身上，或是集中在可以随意留下痕迹的私人领域，当桃对纱夏即将要做的事心领神会时，已经因完全充血而呈现出淡粉色的性器在她的注视下几乎要膨胀至爆炸。

不是没看到桃微微泛红的眼圈，纱夏就是坏心眼地想再逗逗他，她避重就轻地吻在他性感的人鱼线上，装作没听见他压抑在喉咙里的叹息。

“喂——”

“噢？怎么了？”

纱夏把手肘支在他大腿上，掌根托着下巴，慢条斯理地捋着桃的性器，神色看起来比抚摸猫咪幼崽还要放松。

桃抬起双手遮住脸，一副难为情的模样。

纱夏依然时不时会出现那样的错觉，“平井桃只是个纯情笨蛋”，通常在下一秒她就会想起做爱时他狂热的眼神，迅速推翻前论。

她抬头望了一眼，强烈的日光从玻璃窗反射到天花板上，桃果然只是被晃了眼。

桃的性器在勃起后一直保持着不寻常的热度，纱夏软糯的双唇吻在下腹时还滚烫，吻到浮起的淡青色血管时却仿佛陡然降温。

桃闭上双眼，每一份细微的感觉在黑暗中都被无限放大，他能清晰而深刻地体会到纱夏的舌尖游走时留下的湿意，正在缓慢浸润每一寸肌肤，以与耻骨相连处为起点，敏感至极的顶端为终，随即进入另一个宇宙。

湿滑，潮热，紧致的触感如此熟悉，却又显而易辨，口腔不像延展容易的甬道，纱夏只能含住一部分，不过那已经足够令桃疯狂，她的舌尖在口中逗弄着溢出黏液的圆孔，逆着时针的方向画圆，在桃的意识世界中卷起飓风。

桃终于忍不住伸出双手扶住纱夏的脑袋，以他能控制的最轻柔的力度抽送，纱夏的舌根完全卸了力，在顶弄下软弱地被挤压到喉间，她配合着桃的节奏，在他抽离时吮吸，给予最强烈的刺激。

在紊乱的呼吸声中，桃所有混乱愉快都伴随着精液喷薄而出，短暂的空白消失后，他撑起身子，抱歉地看着纱夏。

纱夏没注意到桃的眼神，她拉过废纸篓，把口中黏稠的白液吐进酸奶盒里，“嘿嘿”地干笑了两声，像做完坏事后自以为找到最完美善后方式的小孩。


End file.
